What We Lost
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: They weren't always brothers until Rip Hunter and John Constantine lost the one person they both loved. Story in my Legends Security Universe, Prequel to Protection.


Author's Note: - A few little fics set in the Legends Security Universe all before my fic Protection.

* * *

John winced when the phone rang waking him. The one bad thing about owning a night-club was the hours were hellish, the only good thing was he didn't have a hangover.

"What?" he demanded when he answered the call.

"John," his sister's fiancé's voice came, soft and shaky, "I need you to come here."

Annoyed he sighed, "Rip, you know I'm trying to sleep and where the hell is here?"

"The hospital," Rip replied, sounding a little drunk in John's opinion which was odd because Rip rarely drank.

John sat up instantly awake, "Where's Miranda?"

"You have to get here."

The phone was hung up and John jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes before running down to his car. It took less than twenty minutes to get to the hospital, he parked badly and ran inside. About to grab the first person who looked like they might have a clue John suddenly spotted Rip. The other man was sitting on a chair, staring into space, blood covering his clothes and hands. Moving to his side John sat and gently touched his shoulder.

"Rip, what happened?" he asked worriedly, "Where's Miranda?"

When he turned John saw how blank Rip's eyes were and ice flooded him as the other man simply said, "She's gone."

"Mr Constantine?" a doctor appeared suddenly, "Can I speak with you?"

Nodding John rested his hand on Rip's shoulder briefly before moving away with the woman, making sure he could always see the other man.

"What happened?" John demanded.

The woman sighed sadly, "I'm sorry to tell you that your sister was struck by a car in a hit and run. She was brought to the hospital but died of her injuries. Mr Hunter was only a few feet away from her," the doctor continued, "He didn't receive a scratch."

John took several deep breaths and turned to look at Rip, seeing the utter devastation on his face.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Since it was still early the club was quiet, to John's relief as he sat staring into the glass watching the liquid slide along the ice-cubes.

"What?" he demanded when a hand appeared over the glass stopping him from taking a drink. Turning he frowned at the man standing there, "What do you want, Manny?"

With a slight frown on his face, Manny replied, "To see how you are."

"I'm just bloody fantastic," John told him, putting the glass down, "How do you think I am?"

Taking a seat at his side Manny asked, "And how's Rip?"

John shrugged, "No idea."

"You mean you haven't talked to him since…"

"We spoke at the funeral and that was it," John shrugged, "Miranda was the only reason we knew one another." Feeling the disapproval from the man at his side John threw his drink down, "This is why knowing a priest is a bad idea."

Manny shrugged before noting, "Technically you only know me because Miranda and I went to school together."

John grimaced at him.

"You aren't the only one who lost her," Manny reminded him, "I lost her, she was a dear friend. I hated having to perform her funeral on the day I was supposed to officiate her wedding. Rip lost the woman he was going to marry." John opened his mouth to argue but Manny continued before he could say anything, "And I know the two of you had your differences but you both loved her. He's been alone for a week, John. Don't you think you should check up on him, for Miranda."

Annoyed at the guilt-trip his friend had laid on him John stood, "Fine. But let's face it, he won't want to talk to me."

x

John knocked on the door for the third time, sighing that there was no answer when he was sure that Rip was inside. Shaking his head in annoyance John pulled out the key he had. He only had a key to the flat Rip and Miranda shared because she had given him one in case of emergencies. Staring at the key for several minutes he shook his head and turned to leave, stopping after a few feet and turning back.

Opening the door John winced as all he could smell was alcohol and the once neat flat was a complete mess.

"Rip?" John called, making his way through the junk covering the floor, "Rip, I know you're in here."

A murmur came from the living room and John frowned to find Rip slouched on the couch, a shadow of the man he had been just two weeks before.

"What do you want?" Rip demanded without looking at him.

John took a seat at his side and shrugged, "To see how you are."

"How do you think?" Rip laughed harshly, "Just leave me alone."

Sighing John noted, "Yeah, I can't do that. Miranda would have my head if I left you alone now. She loved you, for some unknown reason, and you know what she believed about family."

Rip let out a sad sigh, "I don't know what to do without her."

"I know," John sighed, resting a hand on Rip's shoulder, "But you know she would never want you to do this to yourself. Make something good come from this. I don't know what that would be but Miranda would not want you to stop living."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

Rip shrugged as he sat at the bar, "You told me to make something good out of what happened."

"But joining the police?" John demanded, handing him a bottle of beer while grabbing one for himself.

"It made sense," Rip said softly, taking a quick drink, "It's the first thing that has since that day. John, I know this is quite a change in careers…"

John snorted, "Considering when I first met you, I thought you might burst into flames if you went outside during the day, you can understand why I'm surprised."

Rip rolled his eyes, "I can do this. I want to do this. It would mean a lot to me if you supported this."

"Well, I'm stuck with you now," John chuckled before telling him, "And I think you're nuts, but I will support you."

Rip gave a very slight smile, "Thanks."

"Just no more surprises," John told him, "I don't need you deciding you're going to learn to fly."

Taking a drink of his beer Rip gave a sly smile, "Now you mention it…"


End file.
